


Snow

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Strange Gang [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pack Cuddles, Snow Day, mileven fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: It's the first snow day of the year, and the gang gathers at the Byers-Hopper house.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey. So I'm not doing every day of the Stranger Things Advent Calendar, but I liked the snow day idea, so... yeah. 
> 
> Tumblr: @ghostlykath

“Will… Will, wake up!” El said, shaking him gently. “Will!” 

Will woke then, confused, blinking slowly. “El? What’s up?” he asked. It was still dark out, and he wasn’t sure as to why she would be waking him. Had he slept through his alarm? 

“School called. Snow day.” 

Will made a small noise of happiness, which turned into a vicious yawn. “Cool. Uhm… how about we make pancakes? And coffee, definitely coffee.” 

 

Will had been dubbed the pancake master a long time ago, and he had been responsible for teaching El, who picked up on the process quickly. It didn’t take them long to whip up a batch of chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes. 

They sat beside each other at the table, watching the snow fall as they dug into their food. The sun had finally woken up, and the untouched snow in the backyard was glittering. Eventually Joyce and Hopper joined them, grabbing pancakes and coffee for themselves. 

“I thought we talked about you two drinking coffee,” Hopper said. 

Will looked at him. “El woke me up at 5:30.” 

“Okay, I will let it slide.” 

Joyce sighed. “I am so not looking forward to driving in this.” 

“I’ll drive you, Joyce,” Hopper said, finishing off his cup of coffee. “I’ve gotta head into the station today anyways.” 

“Thanks, Hop.” 

El cleared her throat. “Can we invite the gang over for movies and to play out in the snow?” 

Hopper thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll call every so often to check in.” 

“And I’ll call on my break,” Joyce added. 

“Thank you!” El said sweetly, going back to her pancake stack with a renewed vigor. 

 

Max was the first to arrive, carrying a large metal Christmas tin and scowling. 

“We made Christmas cookies. We are sharing them, my family to yours,” she said, grumpily thrusting them at Will. 

“Oh. Thank you?” Will replied, closing the door behind her. 

Max quickly hung up her jacket and handed her hat and mittens to El, who put them on the radiator to dry. “Have I said lately how much I  _ hate _ winter?” 

“Every time we see you. Want some cocoa?” El asked. 

“Yes, please.” 

Dustin and Philippa arrived next, holding hands and smiling wide. 

“Hi!” Philippa said brightly, moving to pull El into a hug. “Thanks for inviting us all over, El.” After the rest of the gang had explained to her that ‘El’ was their nickname for her, she had picked up on it as well. 

Lucas was next, with candycanes in his backpack and a very thick, wooly scarf wrapped around his neck. 

“My Mom was very concerned,” he said, voice muffled. Dustin and Will moved immediately to help him pull it off. 

Mike was the last to arrive, fluffy hair dusted with snow, tip of his nose bright red. “Hey,” he said. “The walk over here was not fun.” 

El tsked and moved to gently brush the snow off. Mike blushed and leaned down so she could reach more easily. 

They met up in the living room a few minutes later, holding mugs of hot cocoa and settling into their usual seats to watch  _ A Christmas Story _ . 

“I totally called that we were gonna have a snow day,” Dustin said. He had an arm around Philippa’s waist, the girl tucked up against his side. “I couldn’t even see outside my window last night.” 

“I was asleep at, like, 6:00. Snow is depressing.” Max muttered. 

“Uhm, nah? It’s snow much fun!” 

They all stared at Mike then. 

“Dude… no?” Lucas said, one eyebrow raised. “I thought we agreed that there would be no more seasonal puns?”

“Uh, when did we agree on this?” Mike replied. 

El rolled her eyes lovingly. “After the autumnal disaster that was two months ago. I’m almost one hundred percent positive that we all signed a contract.” 

“We did. My dad notarized it.” Philippa added. 

Mike sighed. “What’s the punishment?” 

“To be decided on a day that is  _ not  _ the first snow day of the season. Now hush - I love this movie.” Dustin said. 

 

“El, remember that you have to pull the hat down over your ears,” Mike said, moving to fix it, then pulling her scarf a little tighter. “You’re gonna get cold.” 

El smiled at him. “No, I won’t.” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “C’mon. Let’s go make snow angels.” 

Will was already starting on a snowman with Philippa, while Max, Lucas, and Dustin were tossing handfuls of snow and snowballs at each other. Mike and El fell backwards into the snow, immediately turning their heads to look at each other and smile. 

They got cold quickly, especially when it began to snow again. The group hurried inside, stripping out of their wet and cold clothes and huddling together in the kitchen. Will made another batch of hot cocoa, and they all cuddled together under blankets on the floor, atop a pile of pillows. 

When Joyce and Hopper got home two hours later, the teenagers were fast asleep, curled up close to each other. All they could do was smile at the sight, before moving into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee. 


End file.
